


Marks

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marks, Original Character Death(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Humans have marks. The ones that show where your soulmate first touches you and than the ones that are usually covered up. The ones no one talks about. They show how you´ll die.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 19





	Marks

You felt miserable. Really fucking miserable and you have been feeling like that for the last couple of weeks or maybe months already. Your Parents probably thought you were dead by now. It has been so long since you got kidnapped by troops of the first order, while walking through the woods of your home planet. You didn´t know what happened to your family after that. All that you knew was you woke up god knows how much after getting captured, in a strange sterile room, lying on a bench. Your arms and legs were tied down and you still had a massive headache. As soon as you opened your eyes a storm trooper called another yet unknown person, informing them of your awakening and then leaving your cell. Only minutes later a tall, ginger man stepped in front of you to face you. He had a stern look on his pale face, the corners of his mouth facing downwards.

“Come in!”, he yelled outside after presumably making sure you really were awake.  
Immediately two other stormtroopers came in, loosened your ties and dragged you through the many halls of what the redhead said was the Finalizer. After more than a couple of minutes you finally stopped in front of a big door. It opened with a whoosh and steam emerged out of the big room, that when stepping in seemed to be an office. A dark figure with a helmet on stood in the middle of it.  
“We brought you the prisoner, like you wanted to, Ren.”  
“Good, you can leave now, General Hux.”  
You could feel there was something between then and it wasn´t of positive nature. Your thoughts were interrupted when General Hux let guards throw you to the ground and left.

Only then did the other man turn around to look down at you.  
“So, maybe you will know more than the others did. I wouldn´t want to kill someone with such a pretty face.”, he had a deep voice, which made him instantly a little more attractive to you.  
You didn´t know what to do or say to him so you just looked up at him. His response was a hard kick to your gut.  
That’s what every day of your next week or more looked like. Never once did he take his mask nor god forbid even as much as his gloves off. You never got to see anything of him, yet every night in your cell you thought about how weird he made you feel.

Then one night a thought crossed your mind you really hoped wasn´t true. You remembered the stories your mother and one day your older sister told you about the weird discoloration on your right cheek came from. Remembered how they told you that once you met the one person you were truly meant to be with that was the first spot they were going to touch you. When you were younger you always imagined to be the first meeting with your Soulmate would be really romantic, now you had that lingering feeling it wouldn´t be quiet how you expected it. 

After that you didn´t hear or see either Kylo Ren nor General Hux for a day or two. When you already felt like there would be an end to your imprisonment once again you had to face Ren. This time he came to your cell. Something felt different though. As soon as the door was closed and he stood to face you, he took his mask off, to reveal a handsome face framed by locks as black as the night. A scar graced the right half of his face. But that wasn´t it. While he started asking the same questions he usually asked his gloves were put aside. You didn´t know where this was going, but you had enough of him always asking about stuff you didn´t know anything about. So that was what you told him.

His response to your answer was a simple slap to your face and everything went downhill from there.  
First a warm feeling started spreading from the mark on your face. Looking at him it seemingly was happening to him too. Looking down at his big hand you saw delicate lines bloom and spread into curls. You didn´t know what to say or do, too overwhelmed with the whole situation. So you just helplessly opened your mouth just to close it over and over again, trying to find the right words. All that came out was just a whispered “I´m sorry”, he didn´t notice you though, just grabbed his helmet and storms out without a single word. A couple hours had past after the incident with the Commander when a storm trooper came to your cell. Blindfolded and hands tied up you were brought somewhere, where you got thrown to the floor again.

You didn´t know what to do anymore. For the first time on the ship you just started crying. You just couldn´t hold it in anymore, it was all too much. You cried until you fell asleep and started again when you got woken up again, by someone who´s voice you recognized as General Hux´s. Still blindfolded he lead you to yet another location, where for once you got to sit down on a chair. Hux took away the restraints on your wrist and stepped away. He must´ve taken his place right behind you as you didn´t hear him walk far. All of a sudden light flooded your vision and when your eyes focused again they landed on Kylo Ren. The tall man also stood not far from you as he started talking to the redhead.

“As you can clearly see, General… something happened the last time I tried to get information from this… prisoner.”, his words made you start shaking with the uncertainty of what would happen to you now. “And I don´t need this incident to make people question my capability to lead the first order.”  
“So what do you want me to do about it?”, there was a short break.  
“Sir, please I…”, you started. Only when Hux went to slap you, you stopped talking again. Tears started to stream down your cheeks.  
“You talk when you are being asked something. Understand?”, the Generals tone was harsh.  
You, not being able to talk, gave a nod as an answer.  
“Hux, concentrate! I don´t know if you can tell, but this is a serious matter.”  
“Yes, Ren. I know. So again, what do you want me to do?”  
“For now you get her to my Room. Without any more people noticing. If that´s even possible.”, Ren said while pinching the bridge of his nose. “I´ll decide what to do with her there.”  
“What the hell ?!”  
“Now!”  
“Whatever, Ren.”

For once you weren´t picked up, but allowed to walk for yourself. Surrounded by guards you were brought to another room, where the door got looked again and you were left alone for once. The room itself was almost as sterile as your cell, only a big bed made it more lively. Deciding to wash of the dust and sweat of the last weeks you took of the shirt you had been given too by some guard or whatever. It was more of a dress really. Anyway you stepped into what seemed to be the bathroom, but looking into the mirror you noticed a new scar had formed on your chest. It was a clean cut going from your left shoulder and ended in the area of your lower right ribcage. Carefully and with feather light touches you let your fingers hover over it. When you accidentally touched it though a searing pain spread from it. Pressing the other hand your mouth you tried muffle a scream. That´s when Kylo Ren entered the Room.

You didn´t look at him. On one hand you didn´t dare to and on the other you were still too fascinated with the mark on your upper body. It was only when he came up behind you, your eyes fared back to your right cheek. The mark had gone to a glowing, light red to a darker, almost kinda brownish color.  
His hand on your shoulder made you turn around to face him. The dark haired man was standing there also naked from the waist up covered in white scars, but also a couple colored just like yours. He didn´t say a word at first. Just stood there, his eyes lingering on your cheek. The look in his eyes was something you haven´t seen before, nor could you describe why it was so magnetic.  
Heat rose to your cheeks as the hand on your shoulder came up to cup your cheek. Warmth started to rise from there again and strangely enough you felt like kissing him.

Moving your face closer to his, standing on your tip toes he reciprocated your actions, leaning down until your lips finally met in a kiss. It was chaste yet full of every emotion the two of you had about this situation, as he had called it earlier.  
As soon as the kiss started it ended though and left you shaking, overwhelmed by the sudden feelings flooding your body. Tears started to prick at the corners of your eyes again. There was just too much happening in too short of a time and it was about to get worse. Well for you.

Ren slowly guided you to his bed, where both of you sat down. Your hands became really interesting all of a sudden.  
“Listen (Y/L/N), I´m happy I finally found my `Soulmate`, but..”, there it goes. You could already see the worst cases possibly play in front of your inner eye. “But I can´t have you here on the ship. It´s too dangerous.”  
“For your reputation.”, you stated.  
“For us.”, he took your hands into his squeezing them tightly. “In the morning there will be a ship flying you to a safe planet. I´ll have to work the whole night, but I´ll leave something you can cover your face with so no one will see you. General Hux will be picking you up and leading you there.”

With that he left again. You on the other hand got ready to at least rest a little before your ´escape´ a couple hours later.  
It seemed like you just closed your eyes when the door opened and the general stepped in. As always he had a stern look on his face, that was until he was completely sure no one could see you. His features softened a little bit. You had to hurry though, the danger of being caught omnipresent.

The first half of the way went smoothly, when you arrived at the planet the ships coordinates were set to, you ran right into death and destruction. Ren must had not yet receive the message of fights going on there. You couldn´t recognize who exactly was fighting and trying to hide didn´t really help either. When you felt safe enough to stop running for a second to stabilize your breathing it hit you. Well it was more of a cutting than a hitting. When you looked down you only saw a lightsaber going through you right were the nearly newly discovered mark was sitting.

Not even able to scream or anything you just fell to the ground. Taking two more times your last thought was for Kylo. Who´d probably never know what had happened.

Unbeknownst to you he did know. Felt it right as it happened. To him it felt like someone would squeeze the ever living hell out of his heart. His knees gave in and he colapsed to the ground. His lips releasing the Long and pained scream yours were unable to voice. He didn´t care he was in the middle of the Bridge, surrounded by Hux and everyone else. In that moment he felt himself die a Little more inside.


End file.
